Perseus Odinson the metahuman Avenger
by L0rd0fTh3Ring5
Summary: A Percy Jackson, Arrow, Flash, Avengers and agents of S.H.I.E.L.D Crossover. What if Percy was a son of Odin, Banished from Asgard Thrown into Tartarus for 5 years. SHIELD finds him and recruits him . Add DC into this and it gets complicated. Please read! NOTE: DC and MARVEL in the same universe in this, also I Own NOTHING except the plot Rated T because I am paranoid
1. AN

**A/N**

 **Greetings Meta-humans, Asgardians, SHIELD agents, Avengers and Visual Antes**

Just letting you know what characters will be mane in this book from each fandom and when they are set I know it will not be exact because I have not seen all of Arrow and Flash

 **Arrow** (set at the start of season 2)

Oliver/Arrow

Diggle

Felicity

 **Flash** (It's complicated but when wells is good)

Barry

Caitlin (occasionally calling her Snow)

Cisco

Dr. Wells (Good...so far)

 **Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D** (after Skye can control her powers, and grant is evil again complicated)

Colson

Skye/Daisy (going by Skye cause it is easier)

May

Fitz

Simmons

Mac

Bobbie

Hunter (called lance by a certain individual)

 **Avengers and a little Thor** (nothing to ad it is complicated)

Captain America/Steve

Iron man/Tony

Hawkeye/ Clint

Black Widow/Natasha

Hulk/Bruse

Fury

Thor

Odin

Loki

 **Percy** **Jackson**

Percy

Thanks L0rdOfTheRings (LOTR) out


	2. Prolouge

Percy's P.O.V

'I Odin here by banish Perseus Achilles Odin son from Asgard forever ' said my father, I was shocked I had done nothing wrong

'I...Father what is th-' I got cut off by my father speaking in a low but deadly voice

'You are no son of mine' My Fathe... Wait no Odin said. I looked at my two brothers Loki was trying to reason with mother but Thor just walked out not wanting anything to do with this or me, my heart was broken.

I looked at Odin and a white light surrounded me and the next thing I knew I was on Mid-guard

That day onwards the only family I had was Loki


	3. Chapter 1

**Percy's P.O.V 10 years later**

S.H.I.E.L.D is after me, I knew I would have attracted attention when I caused that mini Earthquake in Brazil but hey not my fault, ok maybe it is a little but blame the guy who shot me (do not ask).

So here I am getting chased by 20 or so soldiers, assassin's spies you chose. I ran into a near bye ally to find myself face to face with my so called brother Thor. He looked at me wide eyed and as if he just realize he had a mouth he finally decided to speak

'b-brother?' he asked

 **Thor's P.O.V**

'b-brother?' I asked, I'm pretty sure it is by brother. He has the same Black hair and the same green and blue eyes I repeat my self

'Brother?' but as I said that I was greeted by a scowl and a punch in the face

'You are no brother of mine Thor' He sneered and as he did I froze he is clearly not the brother I once knew, Instead of the cheerful and slightly shy who was always buried in his science books he has looks of anger and hate in his eyes.

this clearly was not the brother I once knew

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I did not care for Thor he was not my friend and definitely not my brother

'Brothers are supposed to stick together and fend for each other, what did you do you ran away and left me to fend against Odin by myself ' I shouted to Thor not regretting anything I was saying

 **Natasha's P.O.V**

Thor stood still, clearly what the earthquake dude said shocked him, if only I could find out how. As the guy stood still I took the chance to shoot him.

 **Thor's P.O.V**

I left him, my own little brother to fend for himself I was the reason why he hates me

'Thor?' Natasha asked, but I ignored her. I felt guilty I forced Perseus to grow up full of hate, and now he hates me and Father... Maybe even everyone

 **Clint's P.O.V** at the hub

Nat walked in with a worried expression

'What's wrong?' I asked, she singled towards Thor who was pale and seemed overall depressed.

'Earthquake dude said something to him, he hasten spoken since' Natasha explained she gave me a look that said "find out what's wrong", I nodded my head and as I was walking towards Thor she said to me

'I will be with earthquake dude'

 **Natasha's P.O.V**

I walked into the "Interrogation room" as stark likes to call it, but really it is just a safety conference room. as expected the earthquake person was in there hand cuffed to a chair, he looked fairly normal, the only thing that stood out was that he had scars all over him and his eyes looked haunted like he had seen every horror in the world.

'I will be asking you a few questions and you will answer got it?' I asked him, I got a nod in response

'Your family where are they?' I asked hesitant to get a response

'I have none thy do not care about thee' he answered

'Why?' I asked quickly

'Next' He shot back

'Ok... name?' I asked

'Perseus Achilles od-' he stopped which made me curious

'Last name?' I asked cautiously

'None' He stated bluntly

'Ok next question Grades?' I asked

'Top in everything, Midgardian science is truly amazing' When he said that I widened my eyes Midguard is what Asgardians call earth

'Midguard?' I asked again just to make sure I did not hear him wrong

'Yes is this Midguard right? 'He asked confused

'Yes it is, just excuse me for a moment' and I got up and left


	4. Chapter 2

**Natasha's P.O.V**

'Clint interrogate the person I need to talk to Thor' I shouted down the Hall

'Sure getting sick of silence' Clint said while jogging past me, as I came into the room where Thor was it was visibly noticeable that he looked worse than before. I decided to go straight to the point

'He is Asgardian isn't he?' I asked, I waited a few seconds and then Thor nodded

'You knew him didn't you?' I asked reading his body language

'Yes he is...well was my brother' Thor responded 'he's different now' He added. I nodded my mind swarmed with questions but one question bugged me most of all

'If you don't mind me why "Was" he your brother?' I asked my curiosity getting the better of me

'Well he still is biologically, but my Father and Perseus act like they are not related. Also become of something I did in the past he also acts like I am not his brother, even Loki does not care about him anymore' Thor said miserably.

My mind went wild how on earth someone could do that just forget about their child, it reminded me of the treatment I got in the Red Room.

 **Clint's P.O.V**

'Kay so, I'm going to tell you a word and you say what first comes to mind ok? 'I said feeling slightly board, the guy just nodded

'Earth'

'Prison'

'Life'

'Banishment'

'Home'

'Forbidden'

'Piece'

'Sure'

'Hell'

'Life'

I stopped, this guy other looks on the bad side of life or had a horrible one.

'Ok, I will be back' He nodded. I walked out of the room to see Nat playing the video of the interrogation.

'What happened?' I asked assuming that she knew, and sure enough she did

'According to Thor he was banished from Asgard from Odin who is his father so another Odinson. So after he was banished, the Greek gods who we already knew where real threw him into Tartarus which is the Greek definition of hell, cause they thought that he was going to over throw the thrown. which he was not. ' Nat explained

'where was the proof?' I asked confused

'The fact that he was Norse was apparently good enough' Nat said bluntly I nodded in response and as I did Fury walked in

'Fury we have him detained' I said as he was walking past, he nodded his thanks and walked into the room with Perseus

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I looked around the room waiting for someone else to come in, the room was metal and had hexagon shaped all over it, there was a camera in one of the corners and another chair on the other side of the table in which I was hand cuffed to.

My thoughts where interrupted by a man with an eye patch walking in

 **Bruises P.O.V**

I walked into the outside of the room where the earthquake guy is to find Natasha and Clint looking at the screen wide eyed.

'What wrong?' I asked puzzled

'Fury just asked if Perseus if he wanted to become apart of the avengers and if he wanted to become a shadow agent as well' Clint said never looking away from the screen

'So exactly what you are Natasha?' I asked, she nodded and answered

'If you put it that way then yes' she said

 **Percy's P.O.V**

'Fine but I will not have my name posted all over that internet thing, and I shall have nothing to do with Thor' I said, my so called "brother" left me so I never want him apart of my life again

'And why is that?' Fury asked

'Thor left me when I most needed him' I said emotionless

'Well anyway welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D agent Perseus'


	5. Chapter 3

**Percy P.O.V** years later

Years past since I had joined S.H.I.E.L.D, I had completed many missions, for example right now I disarming a bomb

7, 6, 5, 4, 3, and

'Done' I said into my com

'Thanks Perseus' said Coulson,

'Anytime' I said back in a neutral voice, you might be thinking "Hey show a bit of emotion" but I will stop you there because after years in Tartarus you come out all intact. And plus happiness, sadness is pretty much a myth right now

'Romanov, I will be there in ten' I said again over the com

'Ok, we have debriefing in ten' I stayed silent instead I jumped up and flew to stark towers (one of the perks of being a son of Odin)

 **Steve's P.O.V**

Great (note sarcasm) of course I get to tell Thor and Perseus that there is debriefing on that they need to get to. And of course they would be fighting AGAIN, I was correct as when I walking in Perseus half yelled

'YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER' as I heard that I muttered to myself 'oh great they are at it again'

I walked in to find Thor's hammer in Perseus's hand, my eyes widened and I was about to say something when Perseus dropped the hammer and walked out of the room fuming.

'What?...how?' I asked Thor in shock, he just shrugged and waked out leaving me startled

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I walked into Fury's office to meet a snarky comment from stark

'Shadow agents, always angry or show no emotion at all... Like come on your not all emotionless robots are you?' 'He said

'Shut up' Nat and I shouted

'See I prove my point' He muttered, Nat and I just glared at him

 **Steve's P.O.V**

Thor and Perseus had been glaring at each other all day, its actually quiet creepy luckily Simmons decided to come in

'Everyone ok?' She asked, I tried not groaning at her cluelessness, once she did Perseus stood up and walked out probably trying to find May and Natasha

 **Simmons's P.O.V**

As Perseus left the room Clint rolled his eyes and Steve relaxed a little bit

'What's Wrong?' I asked confused

'Perseus, he hates this time of year in Midgard' Thor answered

'Why?' I asked, I never really got the full story of him all I knew was that he was Thor's brother who was banished from Asgard

'Because this is around the time where he was banished' Thor said again, I nodded finally understanding. The peace did not last long when Tony waked in

'Where is Percy?' Tony asked, we all looked at him as if he was mad

'Percy?' Clint asked, he for one knew from experience never to call Perseus Percy.

'Yea, Natasha and May call him that' He said

'Exactly, Natasha and May are the only ones that actually get him' Clint replied

'And?' Tony asked still not getting it

'And... um well, just never call him Percy ever again' Clint said

'Still don't understand why' Tony said walking out of the door way, Clint just sighed

'Remember that time that I was unconscious for a week because he punched me?' Clint asked, Tony nodded then his eyes grew wide realizing what that meant.

'Exactly' said Natasha who was now leaning on the door frame

'Natasha' I said happy there was no more tension

'Simmons, how are you' Natasha said curtly

'Good, you?' I answered, I gave her a quiet question asking how Perseus was going

'Percy and I are good' she said causing Tony to gasp

'You can't call Perseus Percy, you should know this ' he said, we all just rolled our eyes

'Yes but unlike others, I can actually call him Percy' Natasha replied amused look on his face

'Oh, I think I get it now' he said walking out without a care in the world


	6. Chapter 4

**May's P.O.V**

That Grant, I can't believe him, he is such an ass, I was currently taking out all my anger on a boxing bag

'And people thought I had temper issues' someone behind me said who I identified as Natasha

'Hi Nat, and we all know that Percy has bigger issues than us... put together' I said now facing her, Nat nodded her head in approval

'True' she said

'What about me?' Percy asked as walking into the room

'Oh, we were just saying you have temper issues' Natasha said in a matter-of-fact tone, Percy just rolled his eyes and walked over to where we were standing

'So I thought you and Thor where having a stare off' Natasha said still smirking

'Yes, and I believe I was winning, until Simmons came in. She is a bit to Cheerful if thee know what I mean' Percy said as if it was obvious

'It's not her fault, it's yours. Your too emo?' I looked at Natasha for suggestions

'Goth?' She suggested

'Recluse' I said back she thought for a moment

'Shut in so yea recluse' Natasha decided, Percy just rolled his eyes

'Shut up, I am not a recluse' said Percy as if we just made a lame joke

'Sure' I dragged out

'Hey! You try and be in Tartarus for 5ish years then comes out completely fine' Percy said, with a hint of anger in his voice. Percy was never one to share about his past Natasha and I are the only ones that have an idea of what actually happened, and still we don't know all the details

'Ok calm down I was only joking' I said trying not to finch from the glare Percy was giving me

'Oh come on we all know that he never jokes' Natasha said, I chuckled but deep down I knew it was true, seriously Natasha and I barely show our emotions but Percy seems to have none. It's like that place changed him forever.

'On the good side of things Fitz is here so you can talk to him about you weird science theory about the particle accelerator thing ' I said

'Yea, speaking of which can you tell Fury that I'm going to Central City, cause I really want to see that go off ' Percy said to both of us I was about to reply someone said behind us

'Why don't you tell me yourself?' I turned around to see Fury

 **Natasha's P.O.V**

'What are you doing here?'Natasha asked

'I have come because I has been just informed about trouble at the "Playground" and I need Coulson's team to help ' He explained I nodded

'Do you want me to get everyone?' I asked him

'Please do' he said, I was walking out of the room with Fury when he turned around and said to Percy

'And Perseus, try not to reveal your heritage while you're at central city' he said, Percy's jaw dropped

'You mean I can go you don't need me or anything?' Percy asked on the verge of happiness, he nodded

'Thank you sir' he replied in his normal neutral voice, Fury walked out just as May was grabbing a bottle and commentated

'Yes are we on? Yep? Good... Hello, today we have proof that the Avenger shadow agent , lover of Earth or Midgard as he calls it, and not to mention Science nerd might be actually be human' May said, I cracked up laughing

'Hey' Percy protested

'You know it's true' I put in, he just glared at us

'Ok we get it, only one emotion guy' I said than ran out of the room before Percy could kill me

 **Percy's P.O.V 1 week later**

'I can't believe that you get to see the particle accelerator ' Fitz said for the 100th time

'I know, anyway see thy in a week' I said

After a two hour drive to the airport I ran into the plane with 10 minutes to spare

 **Barry's P.O.V that night**

'Bye Joe' I called, Iris and I were going to see the particle accelerator get turned on.

'Bye Kids' Joe called back, Iris rolled her eyes

'Dad' she complained

'Ok, kiddo, now go before Barry goes without you' Joe says to Iris

The rest of the night was a blur, Iris and myself took a taxi to star labs, her bag got stolen, someone got it for her instead of me by a little bit causing us to miss the entrance cut off. So Iris went home and I went to the Police department to Finnish up some work that I had not finished...then blackness


	7. Chapter 5

**Joe's P.O.V**

'When the partial accelerator is turned on we should be able to see the world in a different way' I was watching the news about the partial accelerator when someone walked in. I turned around to see Iris a bit frazzled

'Iris, what are you doing back here?' I asked wondering where Barry is

'We missed the line, Barry went to the lab' she explained, I got up and sighed

'Come on, let's bring him some coffee. He would be bummed' I said grabbing my keys off the counter

'Sure, I'll meet you there if you bring the coffee' Iris said half way out the door

'Deal' I yelled at her so she could hear me

 **Iris's P.O.V**

When I got to the police department the first thing I noticed was that there where ambulance in front of the building. The second thing I noticed was that people where giving me sympathetic looks. Then I saw him, Barry getting rushed out on a hospital bed, while an oxygen mask being put on him.

'Barry' I half yelled half cried. I turned around to see my dad see Barry being rushed beside him. My dad's face instantly dropped. He turned around to see one of the nurses, he ran up to her, he had a quick conversation that I could not here.

'Dad...B-Barry...wh-hat...h-how?' I said my voice being drowned by my own tears

'Calm down Iris, we are going with him' he said while rushing me out and quickly sitting himself next to the bed Barry was on. I climbed into the ambulance with him.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I was at the front of busy crowd, the accelerator about to be turned on.

'3...2...1' the people chant. The particle accelerator is now on. The rest of the night was bluer, everyone was running, a cyclone had just formed, and the accelerator had spurted out a white light. I had somehow got in the middle of the cyclone, then blackness.

 **Caitlin's P.O.V** 4 months later

'Dr Wells who are _they_?' I asked gesturing to the two people that are unconscious on beds

'"They" are two people that had been in freak accidents the day the partial accelerator exploded' Dr Wells explained.

'Ok, um guys... wow ok who are they?' Cisco said as walking into the room

'This is Barry Allen' Dr Wells said gesturing to the first guy 'And, the other one...well nobody really knows' He said again

'Ok, so Barry and Mr. No name' said Cisco causing me to glare and wells to crack a smile.

 **Natasha's P.O.V**

It has been 4 months since Percy's disappeared, right now we are having our monthly meeting about him.

'Now does anyone have ANY idea where Perseus is?' Fury asked. Nobody answered, Fury sighed and said

'Ok, dismissed' clearly disappointed

 **Cisco's P.O.V** 5 months later

'Seriously I feel sorry for the other guy, we have no idea what he likes, he is stuck listening to Barry's songs' I said

'How would you know?' Caitlin asked me

'I looked it up on his Facebook page' I stated simply

 **Barry's P.O.V**

I shot up, and instantly two people where next to me

'What...Where... who are you people?' I said finally being able to get something out. The people where talking about something which I could not follow, which was freaking me out.

'You were in a coma' one of them finally said

'What? For how long?' I asked panicking

'9 months, welcome back Barry Allen' said someone behind the two people

'Cisco, Dr Snow can you leave us for a moment?' The man from behind asked the two people.

'Yes of course' the girl said, the two people moved to reveal a man in a wheelchair, and they left the room

'Hi I'm Dr Wells, Barry you are one of two people who were in freak accidents the night the particle accelerator went off ' Wells explained

'The other person has not woken up yet but seeing that you woke up, now we are almost definite that he will wake up.' He said

 **Barry's POV** 1 year later

'I really want him to wake up, it annoying that we have no idea who he is and what powers we have.' Cisco winged

'Cisco, seriously? Calm down' I said in between laughing

'Hey it's only been around a year for you, I however have annoyed at him for not waking up for a year and 3 months' Cisco said back at me still winging.

'Anyway, I can see why your inpatient, it's you' I said earning a slap on the back of my head with a book, by Caitlin.

'If you have any common cense you would be concerned about his family ' Caitlin said while moving into where I could see her.

'Not to be rude but he has scars all over himself, frankly I don't thing his "Family" would care' I said looking over at him

He had long black hair, his skin was almost pure white, and he had scars all over himself.

 **Natasha's P.O.V**

'I can't believe it S.H.I.E.L.D actually thinks that Perseus is the Winter Solder' I said as storming into the training room at stark towers

All of Coulson's teem and the Avengers are stormed in after me. As if planned Tony grabbed a pencil and paper starting to draw a new iron man suit, Clint started firing arrows at a wall, Skye and Thor started battling using their powers. Fitz and Simmons automatically went off to the lab, May and I started training. Leaving the rest of the group to do their own thing or yell about how stupid this is.


	8. Chapter 6

**Barry's P.O.V** 6 months later

'Caitlin what's wrong' I asked over the com

'There seems to be two people who are in odd suits near Jitters, can you see what they are looking for?' She asked me

'Sure' I responded then speed off the Jitters

 **May's P.O.V**

'Can't find the Winter Soldier or anyone else' Natasha said, and by "anyone else" I knew she meant Agent Perseus, after many attacks on the avengers we were forced to believe that Percy had joined H.Y.D.R.A. The Avengers and my Team are the only ones known that still think he is not, and it does not help went other S.H.I.E.L.D groups from around the world bring it up with Fury.

Natasha and I were just about to leave when a red blur came in front of us, I instantly thought of the flash, who apparently hangs around this part.

'Who are you?' he asked

'Flash, we are with an agency called S.H.I.E.L.D ' Natasha said

 **Barry's P.O.V**

'Barry, I know who S.H.I.E.L.D is' Wells said over the com

'Ok... sorry you can go' I said to the two people. They nodded there thanks, then I sped to S.T.A.R labs

'Ok, so what is this S.H.I.E.L.D?' I asked Wells

'S.H.I.E.L.D is the organization that made the avengers, who is to help people fro- oh wow' Wells got cut off by Mr. No name waking up, Cisco Caitlin and I where there intently.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

'What...Who are thee?' I asked, I was on a bed with tubes sticking out of my hand

'Wait did you say thee?' a person in red asked

'Yes man in red thee is correct' I said back puzzled

 **Caitlin's P.O.V**

'Great 1800th dude' Cisco whispered to me which I silently laughed at

'Ok...calm, sit down and tell me what you last remember so we can fill you in' I said attempting to calm him down.

He looked at me puzzled then spoke 'I remember the partial accelerator being turned on then a cyclone' he trailed off. That is probably where he fell into his coma. I nodded, realizing I had not yet asked him his name I asked

'Ok and name' I really don't want to refer to him as "him"

'Perseus not Perce not Percy Perseus ' he replied back rather rudely

'Why?' Cisco asked and for once I agreed with him

'Every one that does ends up dead or injured in one way or another' he said. Wells chose that moment to speak up

'Caitlin, Cisco do you mind if I take Perseus to explain what has happened?' He asked

'Sure' Cisco said earning a glare from Perseus which mind you is scary. As Perseus and Wells got out of the room I turned to Cisco who was pale

'Cisco you ok?' Barry asked

'He...His e-yes...w' Cisco stopped speaking as his voice was failing him

'What about them?' I asked I mean come on they are just eyes

'They looked haunted as if...as if' Cisco's voice failed him again 'As if they had seen too much' He said finally

'Yea right, I mean we would have seen much worse right?' Barry asked. Unfortunately Perseus decided to walk in that moment

'You have no idea where I have been' He said Venom dripping from his voice

'Ok Percy' Cisco said, let me just say BIG mistake

'Never call me Percy ever again' He whispered then walked out


	9. Chapter 7

**Barry's P.O.V**

'Creepy much' I said, Caitlin and Cisco looked at me as if I had goon insane

'Seriously after all you here you say "Creepy much?"' Caitlin asked

'Um...yea?' I responded

'Dude you have issues ' Cisco said **(A/N: Got to love him XD)**

'Barry, can you organize a place for Perseus to stay, he lives somewhere else but will not tell me where' Wells said to me

'Well from him behavior he probably has trust issues' Caitlin said.

'You think?' I questioned rhetorically

'Yes, yes I do' Caitlin said back at me

'It's a miracle' Cisco muttered to himself

'Hey!' Caitlin shot back at him

Just at that moment Perseus walked in 'Thee are so much like Simmons, ALWAYS happy, slightly annoying' he said the last part quietly

'Who is Simmons' I asked

'A work associate' Perseus said 'we never really talked much' he added

 **Percy's P.O.V**

'So remind me again why I cannot leave central city' I said to Barry, I hated the fact that I could not go back to S.H.I.E.L.D and that I have already been in a coma for 1 and a half years.

'Ok, so when the particle accelerator was turned on it because some people to get powers which we call met humans.' Barry Explained

'Sounds like the diviner' I muttered, sadly Mr. Flash over here heard

'What's that?' He asked while giving me a puzzled look

'It's an inside joke ' I said to cover up what I just said

'Oh... ok well we are here Joe will be here but I am not sure about Iris though' Barry said as we were stood in front of a house in the middle of the street.

 **Joe's P.O.V**

When Barry walked in someone else followed in afterwards who looked strangely familiar

'Hey Barry who is this?' I asked gesturing to the person next to him

'This is Perseus' I must have had a confused look on my face because Barry explained further 'He was the other guy at S.T.A.R labs'

'I thought he was never going to wake up according to Caitlin' I said

'No thee where wrong, nice meeting ye' The person ' Perseus said, but what threw me off is that he used terms like "Ye".

'Ok, well I am guessing you are staying the night or whatever, so you can have Irises room seeing that she is not here toni-' I got cut off by Perseus

'NO... I mean no it would be rude to take a girls room even if she was here or not.' He said to me. I nodded my head even though I did not understand what the problem was

'Well the only other place we really have is the couch' I said

'That is fine I do not mind if it is alight with you?' He said, then I said something really intelligent like

'Ok sure'.

 **Percy's P.O.V** later that night

You know what the problem with being in Tartarus for years? you are plagued by nightmares, this is probably the 100th night I could not sleep, sure call me an Insomniac but technically it is not my fault blame the flipping Greek gods for throwing me in that pit.

 **Barry's P.O.V** the next day

When I went down stairs Joe and surprisingly Perseus was up, I mean who gets up at five in the morning, and when I say that I mean other than superheroes and the Police.

'Morning' I muttered

'Morning Barry' Joe said while Perseus nodded then said while getting up

'I will meet ye at S.T.A.R labs' then he walked out into the cold air

'There is something wrong with that kid Barry' Joe said to me once Perseus closed the door

'I know, he' yelled at Cisco for calling him Percy' I said

'Do you know why?' Joe said, his Police side getting the better of him

'Something about not allowing people to get close to him because they end up dead' I finished

 **Joe's P.O.V** **(A/N what is with the constant chance of POV this chapter? answer that cause I have no idea)**

I was not surprised when Barry said Perseus said he had seen death

'Not surprised' I said to Barry he looked a bit puzzled so Decided to explain further

'I tried talking about his family what he does for a job etc. but the look in his eyes darkened when I mentioned anything about that.' I said, Barry nodded

'So don't mess with him?' He asked

'Glad I got that through to you' I stated

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I walked into S.T.A.R labs slightly annoyed with the "Conversation" Joe and I had.

'Hey Perseus' Cisco said dragging out the "hey" I nodded in response

'Cisco, who is that' Caitlin yelled from the other room

'Perseus' Cisco said as Catlin walked into the room

'Oh, where is Barry?' She asked me

'No idea' I answered back not so honestly, but hey they might be H.Y.D.R.A

'Um sure, may I ask why?' I asked, I never really liked needles since _THAT_ place

'Well, with blood and skin tests etc. you can see if your DNA have changed' She responded

'Come one it is not like you will die' Cisco said cause me too glare at him and he to say

'Please don't kill me' in a small voice

 **Caitlin's P.O.V** ten minutes later

'This is probably the weirdest thing we have seen since we have found out about metahumans' I said to Cisco and Perseus


	10. Chapter 8

**Natasha's P.O.V**

May and I were walking to the Bus after the in counter with the Flash

'May, Natasha Anything' my new student/intern asked as he did May walked past him probably going to go talk to Colson. I shook my head and said

'No we did not find anything or any-' I got cut off by the a sharp pain in my abdomen which turned out to be a bullet, I turned around to find the winter soldier in front of me a gun positioned where he just shot me. I stiffened walking in front of my student but what the Soldier did next was shoot him...through me.

 **May's P.O.V**

I was talking to Colson about the mission when I heard two gun shots from where Natasha and her Student was. Colson and I glanced at each other then quickly ran outside to see the student dead and Natasha dropping to the ground.

I ran to her as Colson ran to see if the student was still alive which he was not.

'Who did this?' I asked Natasha who was struggling to remain conscious while I was putting pressure on the wound.

'Winter Soldier' She whispered then passed out while Simons and Bruse running out

 **May's P.O.V** A couple hours later

'Hey I think she may be waking up' Simmons said softly then walking outside to give us some privacy, she unlike others *Stark* actually understand why Perseus Natasha and I sick... well stuck together.

'Thanks' I said even though Simmons was out of the room.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

Fury's going to kill me, not only have I been away for far too long but now I am a metahuman with the ability of teleportation and telekinesis to deal with thanks to the particle accelerator (note sarcasm)

'Perseus, are you ok?' asked someone, I snapped back into reality to find sim- no wait Caitlin look at me. I nodded in response. I was about to go back into the past when an idea struck me

'Yea fine um, can I use ye's computer?' I asked, she looked at me suspiciously then said

'Ok, and the word is you're not ye's' I nodded, she was not the first to comment on how I speak * Stark* but hey I got brought up on Asgard. Anyway Caitlin gave me her laptop hesitantly may I add. I rolled my eyes.

'Don't worry I will not break it, I just need to check something' I said hopefully she picked up on the secret message in it saying don't ask.

'I'll give the computer back to you, ah that sounds weird... Um in ten ok?' I said. She nodded then walked out of the room. 'Time to hack S.H.I.E.L.D ' I thought to myself, and yes I know how to use a computer unlike my brother I actually bothered to learn

soon enough I was in S.H.I.E.L.D's data base, the good news is that everyone is alive but Natasha was shot by someone called the winter soldier and I am apparently dead according to them... well that is what is on my file.

Natasha and May must be worried sick I thought... oh my gosh May she must be a total wreak, she would show it of course but I know her enough to know that she would be emotional with me "Dead" and Natasha shot who knows what she is feeling.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts I did not notice Cisco coming into the room, but when he spoke I jumped up and reached up for the gun on my belt that was not there.

'Wow, calm down' Cisco said causing me to roll my eye's

'How are you' I said my ice dripping with fake happiness

'Fine Mr. Teleportation, or ... Wait no need a new name' I glared at him

'No nickname call me Perseus' I said I said while shutting down the computer

'Whatever' I just rolled my eyes and when back to my thoughts about S.H.I.E.L.D

 **Sky's P.O.V**

May's been on edge lately even Bobbie can't talk to her without almost getting her head being bitten off.

'Hey Skye, you with us?' Mac asked me

'What? Oh yea just thinking' I said

'May?' asked Colson, I gave him a questioning look

'I mean you thinking about May?' Colson explained I nodded

'Yea, it must of been hard with Perseus well you know and Natasha being shot by him...' I trailed off Perseus was always a touchy subject for our team. We are one of the very few people that actually believe that Perseus is not the Winter Soldier but you always have to be careful seeing you never know who will walk around the corner.

'Yea...' Colson stated

'So who wants to get May and risk their life ending? Hunter asked

'I'm not going in again' Bobbie said putting her hands up

'Me neither' I put in, the last time I went in there got half a dozen death threats

'Well I believe that leaves you hunter' I said

'WHAT NO NEVER' Hunter protested

'Too bad it was other you Fitz and Simmons and you don't want to little cute scientists having to face the wrath of May do you?' Bobbie asked

'Ok two things 1) I hate you and 2) Fitzsimmons are not are not cute their Vicious people in disguise at little British nerds and Scientists' Hunter said as walking towards Mays room

'Hope you survive' I called out

'Shut up Skye' He called back, and 20 minutes later he ran out with insults following which was definitely not PG.

'Bloody hell and I thought my sister was worse' He said

'Oh no Felicity is much worse' Colson said


	11. Chapter 9

**Cisco's P.O.V**

How to survive an angry Metahuman named Perseus... someone should really make a book about that chapter 1 has a 75% chance f being called

R.I.P Cisco Ramon

Why? Cause I am in deep trouble. Deep deep trouble and for 3 reasons

1) Called Perseus Percy

2) Accidently electrocuted him

And 3) well let me just say it involves an unknown language a knife and half a dozen mentions of the word ditch.

'Hey Earth to Cisco' Caitlin said

'Wait what I'm here' I said Wells and Cisco just rolled their eyes

'Anyway Caitlin here has figured out how Perseus Powers work.' Wells said and as soon as I did my interest levels sky rocketed.

'Well when Perseus teleports he can tap into atoms particles etc. but when he moves objects he accesses a link between himself and/or an object and another object using partials etc.' Caitlin said

'Dashavu' someone said behind me I turned around to see Perseus standing there, I jumped as soon as I looked at him not only does he teleport but the fact he does it to spite me is annoying

 **Caitlin's P.O.V**

Once I heard him say that I was about to shake it off the fact this was a 'Dashavu' moment for him but then how? Does he know another metahuman that we do not know about.

After 10 minutes of small talk Perseus finally left because he does not "Like small talk" when I was certain he was not here I went to Cisco

'Hi Cisco can you do something for me?' I asked in a incredibly bad sly voice

'What do you want and why do I care' He asked while focusing on a computer game

'1) you will love what I want you to do and 2) I need you to find out anything and everything on Perseus' as I was talking I could see Cisco's excitement grow by second. He nodded then started typing away.

'Barry can you contact Felicity?' I asked Turning to him, He nodded while walking out.

 **Felicity's P.O.V**

Three words I. HATE. TRAFFIC. I have be3n in the same line for twenty minutes, suddenly my phone started buzzing, I checked the ID of the caller to see it is Colson.

'Hello this is Felicity' I said in my real British accent

'Hi, um sorry if I am being blunt... well I'm not but can you search Central for Perseus again? May demanded' He said. I sighed

'Yea I'll see what I can-' I got cut off by my phone buzzing again

'Colson, can I put you on hold ' I asked seeing that the caller was Barry

'Sure' He replied, I quickly put him on hold and answered the call

'Hello Smoak speaking, actually that would be weird if smoke could speak anyway hi Barry what do you want?' I asked

'Hi Felicity how did you know it was me?' He asked

'User ID, can you be quick I have someone on the other line 'I said Board

'Yea Caitlin want you to come to Central, the other guy woke up and now apparently he is acting weird according to Caitlin' Barry said

'Sure' I said

'Thanks see you soon' He said

'Yep bye' I finished, I hung up then turned back to Colson

'K so I can go to Central I just need to explain to Oliver' I said

'You know I never got why you changed your last name' Colson said, we have this conversation each time we see each other

'Ok first Uhhhhhh and second I did not change my name it was mandatory to find out who the arrow is and keep him away from S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra, my name is still Felicity Hunter I said.

'Ok, so your brothers and idiot as usual Skye's fine, Mac hasn't been better, Fitzsimmons are well Fitzsimmons, Bobbies coping and' Colson stopped

'May? I heard abou-' the traffic had just started again

'Ha SUCKERS' yelled behind me 'oh, sorry traffic' I explained

'Ok that makes sense, so stay away from May I swear she almost killed me' He said

'Ok so I need to go Bye' I said

'Bye' Colson said then hung up... Great now I need to go to Central

 **Hunters P.O.V**

I have no idea how I'm going to tell Felicity this, how do you tell your own Bloody sister this? It should be illegal my phone was still in my hand from when I found out

'Hunter you ok?' I looked up to see Bobbie looking at me worried, ha that's a firs Bobbie worried

'I-I don't...h-how?' I was speechless

'Hunter what happened?' Bobbie asked I answered with four words

'My parents are dead'

 **Felicity's P.O.V**

I was walking into Star labs hen my phone rang

'Sup bro' I said knowing it was Lance

'Um Fi I have some bad news' His voice was grave

'What is it?' I asked while walking to where Cisco and Caitlin was

'Mum and dad where in a car crash, they died' as soon as I heard that I dropped my phone, I must have started falling because Cisco held me and brought me to a chair.

 **Caitlin's P.O.V**

'What is it?' Felicity was on the phone the person on the other end said something the she started falling.

Cisco and I ran to her, Cisco grabbed her while I grabbed the phone who had someone calling her name

'Hello?' I said/asked

'Who is this? Where is Felicity?' The person asked, Felicity who was apparently out of her daze snatched up her phone while running out saying

'Lance? Yep on my way


	12. Chapter 10

**Hunter's** **P.O.V**  
'How did she take it?' Bobbie asked me

'Not good she is coming here and she will definitely be speeding...chances she will make me or Colson pay for them?'

'Chances are high, and yea we have had a lot of stuff going on with Natasha and May, we still have no idea where Perseus is or if he really is with Hydra' Bobbie said, I nodded not really paying attention to what she was saying. I was more worried about Felicity

'Oi, Hunter Felicity is here' Called Mac from the other room. I walked in to have Felicity run at me full speed then pulled me in for a hug. I put my hand around her awkwardly while she was sobbing into my shirt

'Um Bobbie a little help?' I whispered to her.

'Nope sorry she is your sister plus she need you' Bobbie said smirking probably because she knows how much I don't enjoy hugs

'Lance, when did they...die?' she asked me

'Fi, its ok I just found out myself' I said trying to calm her down

'Lance, I don't want to be undercover anymore' she whispered into the shirt. I stopped

'Why?' I asked, Felicity always talked about how the Arrow team was clueless and how it was so much fun hacking etc.

'Because what if you get shot or die and I have no idea and Colson will have tell me' her voice became more and more desperate.

'Fi, its fine nothing is going to happen' I said trying to calm her down yet again

'That's what you said last time' She said, remembering the time Mac and Bobbie locked me in a bathroom because they were the "Real" S.H.I.E.L.D.

'Felicity how about you take a couple of weeks off then see how you feel about stop being undercover' I said, She looked up at me

'Really?' she asked

'Yea it will be fun, all you need to do is cook actual food for me for once' I said, She rolled her eyes and muttered her thanks

'Wait I was kidding' I said jokingly

'To bad ' she mumbled, just then Skye decided to walk in she nodded to me the saw Felicity

'Hunter who is this... oh wait is that Felicity?' she asked. I nodded the Fi turned around with teary eyes

'Oh my gosh. Felicity are you ok?' Skye asked and looked up at me expectantly

'Parents died' I whispered, Skye's face sadden

'I am so sorry if there is anything you need me to do anything' she said

'It's fine really I just need to ring some people' Felicity said

'I'll come' Bobbie said walking out of the room with Felicity

 **Felicity's P.O.V**

'Thanks' I muttered to Bobbie, I scrolled down to Oliver's number

'Hello?' Oliver spoke

'Hi, it's Felicity' I said

'Oh my gosh, Felicity where the hell are you Caitlin sad you had some sort of Break down at the lab' Oliver stopped to breath

'Look, I'm ok I just had a family emergency, and I was wondering if I could have a couple of weeks off to sort everything out'

'Ok from which job' Oliver said, I knew that he was talking about Arrow work

'Both' I said my vice becoming quiet. There was a silence

'Felicity, I know that is an emergency but-' he got cut off by Bobbie snatching the phone and yelling

'Look, I don't know who you are and I really don't care but Felicity just found out her parents are dead, and I have no idea if you know how that feels but if you do I hope you rot in hell, an I'm sorry if I am being blunt but whatever you want her to do she is not doing it ' Bobbie finished her rant while I was just staring at her with a smile on my face not believing she did that.

'Thanks' I whispered to her when she gave my phone back

'Hey you and hunter need time to be together. Plus when he first found out let me just say yikes' Bobbie whispered back. I waited till Bobbie left before I grabbed my phone which still had Oliver on

'Hey Oliver' I said uneasily

'Who the Hell was that?' He asked

'She is a family friend' I said easily seeing that it was not a complete lie, she is a friend not a family one... well now she is seeing that my family is Lance and I

'I have to go I am staying with a family member so yea, bye' I said quickly. I hung up and walked out to see Colson and the rest of the team.

'Hello Felicity' Simmons Said I waved I response then turned to my brother and Colson who just realized I was here.

'"Oh no they are breeding' He said sarcastically earning a glare from Lance and I.

'Wrong time?' he asked lance and I just nodded

'Ok so Felicity and I are taking a couple of weeks off so only contact me if there is an emergency' Lance said. Once we got out of the building we shared a look, we both knew there would be a lot of crying and miserable tie the coming weeks.

 **Oliver's P.O.V**

When Felicity hung up I was speechless. Diggle gave me an odd look

'What?' I asked. Diggle rolled his eyes

'What happed with Felicity and what do you not like about it?' He asked me

'She asked for time off which I am fine with, but has she ever mentioned family before?' I asked

'No only that she does not see them much, why?' Diggle replied

'Well her parents just died but during the conversation someone snatched the phone and started yelling at me' I paused to look at Diggle who was Laughing]

'Someone yelled at you?' Diggle said in between laughter. I rolled my eyes, seriously for someone who was in the Army he sure is Childish.

'That's not the point, but anyway when I asked Felicity who the person was she just said a family friend not name no information whatsoever' I said.

'Is there any good in this conversation?' Diggle asked'

'Yes, a while back I put a tracer on her glasses so now I can see where she is, I never needed to use it till now' I said. Diggle just looked at me skeptically

'That is an invasion of privacy' Diggle said

'My mother got me a body guard, Plus all I am doing is checking up on her' I said

'Fine your funeral though' Diggle said while I was walking out

 **Still Oliver's P.O.V** A couple of minutes later

I was outside the window of the apartment where Felicity was near.

My first thought was why the heck does this person lives so high. My second was Crap someone's coming. I moved back a little to look at a safe distance.

'So Fi what do you want to do' A man who looked like Felicity asked while walking in

'And d not say break something you have already broken my phone the radio and your glasses' that explained why the tracker stopped working, But felicity was never one to be violent.

'Yea I should not have broken them ' Felicity said

'Oh, I actually have another pair somewhere ' the other person said

'You have a pare?' She asked

'Yea, but it is just from last time' the person said uneasily

'You have another pare' she stated

'I'll get them' he said

I was about to leave when I spotted a picture in the corner of the room. It had a young Felicity and the man outside an old house, that almost looked haunted, Neither Smiling and in full body suits and at the bottom of the Picture frame it said

'Brother and Sister'


	13. Chapter 11

**Oliver's P.O.V**

The photo is creepy, so was the rest of the pictures. They were all of Felicity and the person who I learnt was Lance, The two of them where never smiling they were always had some of formal clothing on. One or two of the photos had other people in them, whether it was a brunet with a fridge a couple of blonds or a red head.

There were two pictures however that caught my eye. The first one was of lance in a suit and a blond in a wedding dress, I guessed that it was his and the blonds wedding day. The second photo was of Felicity In a hospital bed and a bunch of people surrounding her with a cake and a bunch of "Happy Birthday" posters. They were the only photos with anyone smiling.

Not wanting to risk staying here, I quickly took a photo of a few of the pictures and went back to the Arrow Cave (Damn Felicity for calling it that).

 **Percy's P.O.V**

 _'Stupid idea'_ I think to myself, Seeing that I had been in a coma for who knows how long I thought it would be a great Idea to see if I could teleport to Asgard, and give a message to someone for Thor. Unfortunately the highest I can go is Mars. Let me just say suddenly being in place with no Oxygen is not fun. One minuet I was on Midguard and the next Mars. I could not breath and when I teleported back Midguard I landed in the middle of Star labs.

Trust me appearing in the middle of star labs gasping for breath while people are panicking and trying to get you to say something is not an ideal place for a vacation. Around 10 minutes later I could breathe normally.

'What the hell?' Cisco asked, I looked at him as if to say "really?" he just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

'I accidently teleported to the wrong place' I said

'So where about did you end up?' Caitlin asked

'Mars' I said waiting to see their reaction and sure enough they looked at me as if I was insane

'What?, why, that's a stupid idea although if you went to the moon you could see if the prison Boris the animal is or well was' Cisco said, and in return we all looked at him with a odd look.

'What? I like movies' Cisco said defensively

'I'm going to Jitters' I said while walking out, maybe I can try and get a message to S.H.I.E.L.D.

 **Felicity's P.O.V**

I woke up the next day to tear stained cheeks, and a dry through, just realizing that I was still on the couch from the night before, I sat up trying to ignore the nausea that was washing over me. I finally stood up and walked over to the kitchen to find lance, a cup of water and paracetamol and a cup (more like a bowl) of coffee.

'Hi' I muttered after drowning the water and coffee

'Hi he answered back' an awkward silence washed over us but was soon shot down by the theme song of 'Friends' paying from down stairs, We looked at each other than burst out laughing and in that one moment in time I felt normal.

'So' we said at the same time after we could breathe again

'Before you called I was at Star labs apparently the other guy who was in a coma woke up.' I said bluntly

'Cool, pity you could not have met him' Lance said back to me

'And miss out on a week with you? Never' I said smiling/smirking at him.

 **Lance/ Hunter's P.O.V**

I was glad to see Felicity back to her old self... NOT, maybe if I was not a S.H.I.E.L.D agent or her brother I would have thought so but I'm am, She is hiding her pain with humor just like I do (Bobbie pointed that out)

'So what do you want to do Fi (a nickname)' I asked, her smile faded and so did the spark in her eyes that was pretty much dead anyway. She looked at me for a moment then shrugged

'Amusement park?' I suggested, last time we went to one for real and not for a mission was when we were around 8, even then we were only there for an hour. She yet again shrugged and gulped the rest of her second coffee.

'Well, I have a tiny bit of work to do, then I need to explain what happened to Cisco, Caitlin and Barry' She said while walking to couth and grabbing her phone and her 3rd cup of coffee.

 **Felicity's POV** a couple of minutes later

So it turns out Oliver has told Caitlin and Cisco about what happened, he also got someone to finished my work, and Sarah's back... yay. Suddenly the phone rang I got up but lance beat me to it causing me to only here half of the conversation which went like this

'Hello

What kind of problem

What how?

Do you need us to come in?

Ok

Oh Bloody hell where is the team?

Good anything else?' There was a pause then he hung up and said

'H.Y.D.R.A is not dead and it is within S.H.I.E.L.D, they might also soon have everyone at gun point and starting to consider phase two, we need to go find someone.' He said

'Who' I asked

'Nat and Steve... Their on the run and we are going to be soon or maybe we already are'


	14. Chapter 12

**Felicity's P.O.V**

Lance and I ran to grab stuff, in other words the basics... for an assassin that is. Which involves

Guns, knives, and arrows you know the basic stuff.

'Do you have the com's' Lance yelled from across the house which I yelled yes back, I had one stolen around 10 coms from SHIELD in case of an emergency. Lance and I then climbed out of the window and into our car...why the window? Well having 2 people in black clothing with guns running down the hall may seem suspicious and would not be the smartest thing. So here we are driving to a shopping Centre where they apparently are.

 **Natasha's P.O.V**

'Hello Natasha? This is Felicity and Lance where the hell are you?' Felicity said somehow through my coms

'Hello Felicity we are near a place called JBHIFI' Steve said. I rolled my eyes and you could practically here Felicity jugging him.

'We will meet you there in 10 we just need to drop off somewhere cause HYDRA has spotted us' She said in a panicked whisper

'Cheap cloths store near us hurry ' I said but getting no recurrence in return so all we could do was hope that they were alright

'Ok 9 minutes starting from now' I said to Steve then started typing on the laptop as fast as I could

 **Felicity's P.O.V**

I spotted Nat and Steve on a Shop computer and a worker coming towards them. Lance and I exchanged glances then ran towards them

'Natasha' I called she quickly turned and looked at me while nodding. I then noticed a map on the screen, I then knew what to do so I slipped on my mother's ring that she gave to me for my 21st.

'Hi, I see you are talking to my fiancé' I said to the Staff member while slipping my arm around Steve

'Oh congratulations? Is this your brother?' He asked gesturing to Lance which I nodded in return

'He and my fiancé's sister is here to help me find honeymoon destinations' I said hoping that he would go away, sadly my wishes where not answered.

'Where are you thinking of going' He asked

'Ah New Jersey' Steve said looking at the screen, the staff member then gave Steve a look

 _'Please don't recognize him'_ I thought to myself

'I have the exact same glasses' he said gesturing to the glasses Steve was wearing

'Wow you guys are practically twins' Natasha said from behind us

'Yea is wish...Specimen, ok well if you need anything I'm here' he said then waked off

'You said 9 minutes come on' Steve said to Natasha

'Just relax...done' Natasha said. Steve looked at the screen closely

'You know it?' Lance asked

'I used to, let's go' Steve responded while taking out the USB

 **Natasha's P.O.V**

I spotted one of the HYDRA goons going up the opposite escalator than us, knowing we only had seconds to react I turned around to the boys and said

'Kiss us' I looked at felicity who quickly cached on to the situation

'What?' Hunter said startled at the sudden demand

'Public displays of affection makes people uncomfortable' Felicity said

'Yes they do' Steve said, I just rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss Hunter while Felicity did the same to Steve. After a while I let go and turned around making my way past the people on the escalator

'Still uncomfortable?' I asked

'Not exactly the word I would use' Steve said walking behind me

 **An hour...ish later**

'Where did captain America learn to steal a car?' I asked

'Nazi Germany' he said looking at me briefly 'and we are borrowing it, take your feet off the dash'. I looked at hi then Felicity

'Ok, I have a question for you, which you don't need to answer thought I feel like if you don't answer you're kind of answering I-' Felicity got cut off

'What?' Steve asked

'Was that your first kiss since 1945?' She continued

'That bad huh?' Steve asked

'No I never said that' she said

'Well it kind of feels like that ' Steve shot back

'No she was just wondering how much practice you have had' I said while closing my eyes

 **Felicity's P.O.V**

'You do not need practice' Steve said

'Everybody needs practice' I said

'It was not my first kiss since 1945, I'm 95 not dead' He said closing his statement

'But nobody special?' I asked

'Believe it or not it's hard to find somebody with the same life experience as me' Steve said, you could now here the slight snores of Natasha and Lance

'Well that's ok just make something up' I told him

'What? Like you do' he said back looking at me

'Well the truth is a matter of circumstances, it's not all things to all people...all the time' I said looking out the window. There was a brief pause

'Neither am I' I said zoning out slightly

'That's a tough way to live'

'It's a good way not to die though' I said shrugging

'You know it is kind of hard to trust someone when you don't know who that someone is' Steve finished. I paused thinking about what he said

'Who do you want me to be?' I asked

'How about a friend?' He asked, I just smirked

'There might be a chance you are in the wrong business' I told him. Steve just looked at me accepted what I said then moved on.


	15. Chapter 13

**Natasha's** **P.O.V**

'Unfortunately you will be dead to hear it' Zola told us told us. Steve and I jumped up while Felicity ran towards the door grabbing Steve's Shield in the proses.  
All of a sudden my phone started to beep

'Steve we have a bogey a short range ballistic' I looked at the timer '30 seconds tops' I shouted

'Who fired it? 'Hunter asked while trying to open a grate to get inside of

'S.H.I.E.L.D' I told him while running towards Zola

'I am afraid I have been stalling' Zola said 'admit its better this way' he continued

'Screw you' Felicity said while I got the USB from earlier. And ran towards Steve who opened the grate.

'I'm afraid we are out of time' Zola said. Right as the bomb went off Lance and I jumped into the into the hole where the grate was once placed followed by Steve and Felicity who was more thrown into the hole because of the bomb.

Steve put his shield up trying to shield us from the explosion while a rock was falling near us. There was then a cry from felicity then nothing

 **Time** **skip**

We had finally made it to the car. Felicity's arm in a awkward position from a break.

'Fi, I need you to lie down' Hunter said while Steve was driving to wherever he is, I never bothered to ask

'Felicity Megan Hunter lie down this instant so I can put your arm in a proper position' Hunter yelled at her. Shocking me and Felicity. Felicity laid down while I griped her shoulders so she did not jump up

'You used my middle name' Felicity said glaring at Hunter

'To bad' Hunter said while pushing her arm back in a better position

'SCREW YOU' Felicity said punching Hunter in the chest

'Really fi?' Hunter silently screamed

After a while Steve while pulling up to an oldish apartment not that I am complaining.

 **Sam's/Falcons** **P.O.V**

There was a knock on my door, I opened it find Steve and the woman who picked him up a few days earlier along with two blonds probably brother and sister tears streaming down the woman's face

'Hey man 'I said to Steve only then noticing that they were covered in sweat and soot

'Im sorry about this, we need a place to lay low' Steve said

'Everyone we know are trying to kill us' the red head said, I looked at all of them

'Not everyone' I said while moving to the side to let them in.

'Hey are you not the assistant of Oliver Queen?' I asked the blond girl, she just shrugged and walked past letting her brother in

 **Time** **skip** **and** **Steve's** **P.O.V**

I walked into the room where Felicity was who seemed to be unhappy

'You ok?' I asked

'Yea' she muttered back

'Look, I may not know you that well but tell me what's wrong' I said sitting down in a nearby chair

'Before I joined S.H.I.E.L.D I was a mercenary, same with Lance, we killed for money it was sort of like a family thing, Hi this Friday we are going to kill people' Felicity said the second half being sarcastic. I nodded willing her to go on.

'And when I joined S.H.I.E.L.D I thought I was going straight but I guess I just...' she trailed off

'I thought I knew the lies I was telling, but I guess I can't tell the difference anymore. She said then looked up at me

'There is a chance you might be in the wrong business' I said

'I owe you for earlier' she said, I just shook my head

'It's ok' I muttered

'Honesty if it was the other way and it was up for me you save your life, would you trust me to do it?' Felicity asked

'I would now, and I'm always honest' I said

'Well you seem pretty chipper for someone who just found out they died for nothing' she said

'Well I like to know who we are fighting' I said leaning back on my chair, suddenly Sam came in

' I made breakfast if you do that sort of thing' he said then walked out

 **Natasha's** **P.O.V**

Steve and Felicity walked out of the room they were in after Sam, Steve sitting next to me and Felicity next the hunter. He muttered something into her ear

'What's with Britt 1 and 2?' Sam muttered to me

'They found out around 5ish hours ago that their parents died in a car crash that H.Y.D.R.A was involved in. definitely not the best parents but still' I said quickly glancing at the two.

'So H.Y.D.R.A huh?' Sam said

'Yep' Hunter said while downing a glass of orange juice

'Does that even stand for anything?' Sam asked

'Hideous, yob, Dreadful, Rascal, Asshats' Hunter said ATEMPTING to keep a straight face

'Fair enough' Sam said not bothering about the stupidity of what Hunter just said

'That's what I said' Felicity said standing up from her chair

'Calm down Fi' Hunter said tugging her down so she sat down.

While Hunter and Felicity where having a little brother and sister moment Sam put a yellow folder in front of Steve

'What's this' he asked

'Call it a resume' Sam said

 **Central** **city and** **Caitlin's** **P.O.V**

Barry walked into Star labs looking worried

'Hey do you know where Perseus is?' He asked

'No I last saw him on Friday' I said

'Umm guys' Cisco said while walking in with a piece of paper

'Look at this' he said while showing what was on the paper, it said

 _I_ _have_ _Perseus_  
- _Grant_ _Ward_


	16. AN AND POLL

Greeting Demigods,

I have 2 things to address to you

1) 2866 READS THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!

2) In the next two chapters I will be touching more on the felicity in the Arrow team, and as I am only up to around half way on season 2 in Arrow I am going to open a poll for what is going to happen in the Arrow and Flash team, UNDER NO CERCIMSTANCES WILL I LET TEAM ARROW AND FLASH FIND OUT ABOUT S.H.I.E.L.D cause that just will not fit the storyline.

SO ONWARD WITH THE POLL

1) Felicity leaves the arrow team and stays with the S.H.I.E.L.D Coulson makes in Agents of shield

2) Felicity stays with the arrow team after making a story about the photographs (she will still be with S.H.I.L.E.D)

3) Felicity quits the team but occasionally sends Oliver information about whatever he is doing at the time as an unknown person (she is with SHIELD)

4) same as number 3 except Oliver finds out that she is the unknown sender and she goes MIA from team Arrow, Flash and even S.H.I.E.L.D (this plot line will lead into a plot line for her in the sequel I am planning)

SO these are the options and if you did not read the last one

I AM PLANNING TO DO A SEQUAL, and I am also considering doing a side book about felicity's past as I am changing it completely

L0rd0fTh3Ring5 out


	17. Chapter 14

**Cisco's P.O.V**

'Crap...the ONE guy who is not an EVIL Meta is kidnaped by a dick named Grant Ward...what kind of a name is that anyway Grant Ward?' I shouted while putting my hand on my head and walking around the computer table.

'I can ask Joe if he has any files on Grant Ward see if he has any history with breaking the law' Barry suggested looking at wells and Caitlin for any other suggestions.

'Good idea if there is nothing on him and if Cisco can't find anything we might need to call in your friend from Starling' Wells said going over to where I was. Caitlin nodded going out of the room probably to call Oliver as Felicity was still on her break while Barry ran out causing Wells and I to search the internet and clean papers up from the floor...AGAIN.

Oliver's P.O.V

My thoughts where interrupted by a buzz from my Arrow phone, I looked at the Caller ID to see that it was Caitlin from Star Labs. I swiped the "Answer" Circle on my phone.

'Hello Caitlin what can I do for you?' I asked in a happier voice then expected

'Hi, you know the Metahuman that was in a coma?' She asked

'Yea? What happed to him?' I asked concerned that something happened to star labs though I would never admit it.

'Well he woke up a while ago but that's not the reason I called he has been Kidnapped by someone called Grant Ward and we were wondering if you could come over and help us find him' She said. I sat in silence for a bit realizing that I had never heard of Grant Ward which is unusual for me as I know pretty much everyone in Starling and Central city.

'I'll be there in 30' I said then hanging up the phone and heading for my bow.

'Where are we going?' Diggle asked me as I was putting stuff in an extra bag that we use if we ever need to go somewhere.

'Central, the a Meta has been kidnapped by someone I don't know' I said running up the stairs

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up to a dark room the only thought I have is "Crap where the hell am I?" my second thought was interrupted by the door opening. Out stepped Grant ward and Kara or agent 33. But that was not what made my blood run cold, what did was Bobbie Morse laying in grants arms dripping blood, probably from a previous fight she was in earlier.

I looked back up at Grant wanted so bad to punch his lights out

'What the hell did you do to her?' I asked spraying blood that came from me biting my cheek because of the threats I could have said

'WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?' I screamed anger boiling inside me with a statistic look of pity

'Aww Percy wants to know what happened to his girlfriend. I suppose you also what to know what happened to your brother isn't Loki his name' I froze at the word Loki I looked up at him to see his eyes gleam at my pain

'What happened to my brother?' I asked. Kara and Grant only smirked 'WHAT HAPPEND TO HIM?' I screamed. I got an answer. One that made my skin crawl and gave me shivers up my spine.

'He's dead' If I had been paying attention to my emotions I would not have caused an earthquake that shook the entire building but I had just received news that my brother the only one that I had remotely liked even though he tried to take over the world but the only family member that I remotely liked was DEAD.

I looked at the building trying to stop the shaking of the building only to fail.

'Kara I'm sure you would like to put our guest out of his misery' I vaguely heard Grant say, and the next thing I know is that I have a knife stabbing me several times on my legs chest and arms. After around 20 or so stabs back spots clouded my vision and I felt myself drift out of consciousness. Then nothing.

Bobbi's P.O.V

I wake up, my body strapped to a chair and my arms to a desk. I look to my left to see the sides of an old building. I then looked to my right where I saw a horrifying site. Percy passed out on a chair and his hands strapped on to a table like mine, and around 80% of his body covered in wounds.

Is this where he had been for the last year and a bit. Or had something else happened for him to end up here. I was interrupted by a creaking of a door opening, and out stepped the person who brought me here Grant ward and Kara.

'Hello Bobbi' Kara said 'Miss me?' she asked

'Sure when I meet a Psychopath I just want to hug em' I said sarcastically earning me a punch in the face

'Now honey you will get your revenge on her soon after all you have already on Percy over here' Grant said. I looked at Percy to see that he had woken up but his eyes where glazed as if he where remembering something horrible from his past and his eyes, his breath was also laboured. But what worried me the most was the disregard of the fact he was bleeding everywhere.

'What happened to him?' I asked glaring at Kara.

'He got what he deserved' she said walking out and a moment later she came in with a tray of needles

'Kara says you don't like needles let's see how you and Percy deal with it' He says. Before I proses what I said I responded with

'His name is Perseus' I say trying to get out of my cuffs

'Whatever let's see how you and Perseus deals with it'

He says while picking up a needle and dipping it in something...probably poison or something, next thing I know I have a stinging now wait burning sensation coming from underneath my fingernails. I look at my hands to see that there was needles sticking out of where my pain was.

After 5minuets I had needles in all of my fingers and was silently crying. Grant then walked over to Percy and started the same thing.

 **10 minutes later**

I feel numb that's the only way to describe it. I feel the burning that courses through my body, the tears that stain my cheeks and the labored breaths hard from my friend in a worse mind state then me

'Bobbi' I hear, it was faint like a whisper but I hear it. I realize it came from Percy.

'They are coming back... I think we hav-' his voice fails me but I know what he means. Sure enough 2 seconds later Kara and Grant walked in.

'Are you ready to apologize to Kara now? 'Grant asked us standing in front of me.

'Go to hell' I spit kneeing him in the crotch and pulling myself out of the cuffs. I kick him on the side to then punch him in the face I now realize and I had lead this into the hallway. I do a butterfly kick knocking Kara down in the proses as planned.

All of a sudden Perseus is in a choke hold and a gun is aimed at Percy's and my head

'Any last words?' Grant askes

'Yea I would do it again' I spat waiting for my end to come but it didn't. I looked up at Kara

'I don't feel it they would do it all again they don't care if they die' she said lowering the gun

'Well then we will find a way they are sorry' Grant said bending down so we were face to face, then Percy got knocked out then Grant knocks me out.

 **Percy's P.O.V**

I woke up strapped to a chair. One or two needles still in my fingers from earlier and Kara looking down at me

'This' She said gesturing behind me 'Is one of Hydra's secret weapons' I looked behind me to see a gun aimed straight for the door.

'You're not going to die but the first friend to open the door brains EVERYWHERE' She said her eyes gleaming with madness, all I could think of was not May not Melinda may the one person I want to see again other than Natasha.

'Bye have a nice life or not' She said walking out probably to meet Grant

 **Mays P.O.V**

I ran through the building with the rest of the team looking for Bobbi and Percy who is apparently here, I look over to see hunter who had arrived around 30 mins earlier. We split up after looking at each other getting the others idea about splitting up to cover more ground. I ran in the opposite direction to a hallway

'Percy ' I yelled to receive not answer, I keep on running until I see a door with dried blood on it

'Percy' I say again but this time I whisper. I open the door and a split second later I have blood being splatted on my face and a body jolting forward. It takes me a second to proses what happened Percy. Gun. Blood. Bleeding. Death

He had been shot, Percy had been shot. I run forward to see Percy laying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Someone runs up to the door

'May we need to go Bobbi's been, Shit him to' I look at the person who I now realize is Mac. He runs forward and picks up Percy while a string of colorful words to the bus 2.0 (yes we have a ship named that)

Coulson was out their putting pressure on Bobbi who I now see is in the better version of Percy. As soon as he saw me he panicked

 **Mac's P.O.V**

I ran over to Simmons while carrying Perseus.

'Simmons I need help' I yell wrapping my shirt around the gun shot and the other wounds that looked like they were made by a knife of some sorts attempting to put pressure on the other wounds as Simmons runs in

'What happened?' She asked putting sheets on his wounds them becoming stained almost instantly.

'We need a hospital' I said while putting pressure on him

'He's going into shock' Simons said all of a sudden. She dropped everything and started tearing up

'He's going to die' Simons whispered tears now flowing down her cheeks

'We need to get Skye' I said Simons looked at me confused

'She can jumpstart his heart' I explain. I ran off to Skye when I got there she looked at me expectantly

'He's going to die unless you do something now'


	18. Chapter 15

**Percy's P.O.V**

I flung myself in front of the gun to feel something getting lodged in the back of my neck. I was welcomed by a flare of colors which mostly consisted of red, and May's scream surrounding me. My vision becomes clouded by white blacking out any colors the white slowly became too intense forcing me to close my eye's leaving me in darkness. The smell of blood to slowly fades until plain air is the only thing my nose acknowledges even the wheezing that I was making stopped...I feel nothing no ground no feel of my arms or legs nothing in my neck no wind bruising past my fingers I felt numb...I felt empty

One thing remained sound, so much of it, Simmons yelling at people to grab medical equipment that I would remember if I focused, the screaming of Hunter and May as Bobbie and I are rushed away, the chirping of birds, the vague rumbling of the planes engine even my heat beat. I listen intensely to that, my heart beat until it surrounds me.

Until it stops

I remember what happened the pain from the knifes the blood, the needles, the blood covered room, Bobbie bleeding, a gun a sharp pain...I remember

I remember everything

And I can't breath

Skye's P.O.V

I run into to the room to see Simmons standing their covered in Perseus and Bobbi's blood, I look at Perseus who was laying on a bed, I place my hand on is side and shock him. I look up to see the heat reader thingy still showing no heart beat I do it again, and again, and again, this time a small gasp of breath comes from his mouth I sit back away letting Simmons do, well whatever she does, I start walking out of the room until I hear Simmons Scream my name

I run in...no heartbeat

I shock him and again he's back alive for now

'can someone grab me an oxygen mask NOW' Simmons yelled, Fitz ran bumping into me getting a clear mask that would cover someone's mouth and nose and mouth placed it on Perseus.

As people where rushing around me I could not help but wonder if they were like this when I was shot the panic the fear of losing one of their agents let alone one of or maybe even the best field agent. I slowly edge my way out the door to sit down just in case they need me again, as I walk out I spot may their head in hands muttering something in another language, she does not even look up to acknowledge me sitting next to her.

'Before Colson formed this group Percy and I used to go on missions together with Natasha' May said quietly I turned my head to her no sure if she was going to share more as she was not really the sharing type.

'For the first 3 months it was just us sitting in silence not trusting each other, yet that was the way we were trained not to let anyone get close to each other, we were then sent on a mission to take out a bunch of gangs leaders located in Ireland, Natasha was captured a few days after getting there, it took us a few days to locate their base but when we did I made a stupid decision and did not check for security, next thing you know I have 2 firearms aimed at me and Percy running in front of me to take the bullets for me ' She paused taking a breath to collect her thoughts

'Next thing you know he is up after tying his shirt to his chest and running after me to help find Nat, which we did while taking out the gang. That was the mission that caused us to meet Bobbi. I owe more than my life for the amount of times he saved Natasha and I, they were also the only friends I have a S.H.E.I.L.D' May finished, it did not faze me that she did not acknowledge me as her friend, it was more like a mutual respect for each other.

May and I then sat in silence not saying a word.

 **Time** **skip**

It was around 5am when Simmons and Mac came out of the room looking like they were about to drop dead.

'Are they ok?' May asked while lifting her head off her hands, Simmons nodded while passing us.

I walked up to Simmons leaving May behind so I could here the in depth version of Perseus's and Bobbie's condition.

May's P.O.V

I walked into the room to see Percy and Bobbie laying on gurneys with wires and tubes sticking out of their arm. Slowly I make my way next to Percy's bed sitting down on the chair near it.

'Hey' I pause, I never saw a point in talking to people while they are in a position like this, to me it makes them seem un able of ever waking up, but still i continued maybe all the softens of Fitz and Simmons has finally worn off.

'Ward's a Dick huh?' I say pausing feeling aqward again. Then I hear a quiet voice one that made me want to shoot them no matter how injured they are

'Yep' and with a pop of the 'P' there was the irritating beeping of the heart machine once more...god I want to destroy them


	19. Hiatus and Possible Adoption

OK, I know this was a long time coming, however I have no more reason to write this story. Don't get me wrong I love writing and this book will always be apart of my account however I have not updated a chapter in almost a year and I don't see myself going back into writing this anytime soon or ever. I want to get into more my own original works without anyone else's characters being apart of it. I made this account almost three years ago and back when I made this I was more immature and not willing to do the editing and prep I am willing to do now. I also want to make a new account where I'm less known as a fanfiction writer (I'm not saying fanfiction is bad its just not for me as much anymore).

OK, now If you want to adopt this story I please send a message and I will get back to you via PM, and I will talk with you! I still want to have a part in the creating of this story just not the writing. In other words I am more that willing to be someone to proof read and bounce ideas off!, and when I do eventually abandon this logon all together I will contact you via my new one!.

Thanks, its been fun

-L0rd0fTh3Ring5


End file.
